eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24431601-20140624223650
Shadow teleported Dolphina's body over to himself, then teleported the three of them to Dementia. Outside of the Insanity Citadel (The name of the city in which Shadow's tower is.) he cast a few illusion spells, in order to impress the population. Shadowalkers formerly in the streets skittered to the sides of the road as Shadow slowly troted down on a Nightmare. The evil horse pulled a cart with the bodies of Diomedes and Dolphina inside. Both of their eyes gouged out and limbs brken and covered in blood, they looked as though they were totally overkilled and suffered a tortorus death. Shadow said nothing, keeping a straight face as he slowly went through the city as tales spun around him. "Shadow has defeated the Eglantian gods!" "Is it possible that Shadow has ascended to a godly status?" "He probably used a Sugar Bowl!" "How did he kill the gods of love and war?" "Maybe he summoned Vecna!" "All hail Shadow, who kills love itself and brings war incarnate to its knees!" Shadow reached his tower. Upon the doors closing, he dispelled the illusion. He then picked up the bodies of the two gods, and flew up, smashing through about 15 floors before hitting his office at the second top. (He has many Shadowalkers whom he pays to repair the tower. In order to let them keephaving jobs, he destroys parts of the building whenever it's convienent for him.) "It's time to have the very gods serve me, whether they seek to or not." He looked at Dolphina. "Dammit she's hot. She'll be sent to my bedchambers, immediately. My shadowalkers will immediately know to animate her and make as close to living as possible. Teleport!" She vanished. Not as a romantic partner, however. ''Shadow thought to himself. ''No... Not again. While Shadow was in training, he had been in love with a succubus named Blazius. She had perished at the Final Seige of Eglantis, where she was slain by Warlic. (Note that this charecter is currently being made canon and may or may not appear later in the role-play.) Shadow snapped himself out of fantasies of what that night would yeild and pondered about what to do with Diomedes. "As for the war god... He cannot guard, he's too irrational and aggresive. He is fit only to be a soldier. Animate! " It didn't work. "Well, I guess that being a god it could be more difficult than it seems. Enchanced Animate Dead!" Nothing. "Oh right, I forgot, he's not dead." Shadow teleported his Unholy Destroyer sword (Opposite of a Holy Avenger) and prepared to decapitate the god of war, still laying on the floor. "Wait." Said the Voice of Inner Truth. "Oh, it's you." Shadow said, rolling his eyes. "Look, I know you've never been wrong about anything, but what reason coud you possibly have for me not kiling this god and animating him?" "Gods cannot be brought back from the dead if they would be unwilling." The Voice said, although it did have a theory that it was possibe under the correct circumstances. "Not even Dolphina. Your priests can resurrect her, and she'll come back due to lust for you." "Really?" "Yep. You're the best kisser she's ever met. And she's "met" ALOT of people, if you know what I mean." "Noted. But what's important right now is Diomedes." "A paladin recently perished at the battle you were present in." "May he rest in pieces." "More importantly is that he had evil energy within him beyond the likes of which you could ever understand." "Do you mean to imply I should use it to make Diomedes my servant as opposed to using it myself?" "Yes. And I have it right here." The energy from the Schnyauzer appeared in front of Shadow. "Wow. That's very evil." Shadow said. "I trust you; I'll use it on the god of war." Shadow compressed it into a ball of shimmering yellow. Diomedes came to, then immediately flickered to his feet. "Die, you bastard, die!" Diomedes said, teleporting in The Doomstick, his shotgun. But suddenly, it was knocked frm his hands, and then he was levitated into the air, unable to move any of his limbs. "What the? What is this witchcraft?!" He yelled. "Is that you doing this?" Shadow asked. "Of course. My psionic power is without rival. That is how I communicate with you." The Voice said. "Of course not!" Diomedes yelled. "It's you! Release me AT ONCE!" Shadow launched the ball of energy at Diomedes. He screamed as evil filled him up. Shadow grinned evilly as Diomedes grew sharper teeth (Not just vampire fangs.) His fingers curled into half-claw half-hands. His skin turned black (Not like somebody who is black. We're talking his skin is black as night.) as his entire eyes now glew yellow and the fire in his sword turned into dark fire. "This'll be good." Kentaro said.